Lord of the Wars
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: Sauron and Darth Vader have joined forces. The Jedi's have met the Hobbits and all the ohter lord of the rings characters. This occurs before the ring was destroyed. What will happen to the Ring? Can the gang make it to Mordor in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- This is my attempt at a Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings crossover. I'm not sure how good it will be. Please post if you want more. Please read and review. If I spelt anything wrong that has to do with either Lord of the Rings or Star Wars please say so, especially names. Please reply and give me ideas on chapter two because I have no idea how to start it. Also, I'm not sure what to name this so, please give me ideas for that.**

**Prologue-**

A Long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away…

The Galaxy is on the brink of destruction. Darth Vader and Sauron (he is still using his puppet Sauruman the White) have joined forces. The Jedi's, Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Druids, Humans, wizards, and other new creatures have joined together. The ring is still in possession of Frodo Baggins and Sam, but Sauron and Darth Vader together are working together to take down Middle Earth.

**Chapter 1-**

My name is Luke Skywalker, I am a Jedi, one the good side. I have joined together with my newly found friends to take down my father, Darth Vader and Sauron. I know this sounds confusing but, both of them decided that working together would benefit them. So us "good guys" are working together to bring them down. They must DIE!

"Frodo, you still have the ring right?" Sam asked. Sam was a short, Hobbit. He has blonde hair and is very loyal to Frodo. He is faithful and true. Apparently as far as I know, Gandalf the Grey told him that he needed to go with and protect Frodo.

"Yeah, right here." Frodo replied while looking down at his necklace containing the ring. Frodo was a Hobbit too. He was entrusted with the task of destroying the ring. He was short with black, curly hair that is getting a little long. He has a sword that will turn blue whenever a

"Good. Come along Gimli" Legolas said. Legolas was a tall elf. He has blonde, long hair that never gets messy. Seriously I mean no matter what. We can literally do anything to him and it would stay perfect. Also he prefers to use arrows as a weapon. He has a magic quiver that will never run dry.

"Really we are just standing here doing nothing." Gimli said. Gimli is a Dwarf and has a long beard and hair that is dark brown. He is short and stubby. He is not a slow runner and Legoas and Aragorn always yell at him to run faster. He uses an axe (that is almost as big as him) for a weapon.

"I just like saying that. It was so much fun. Right, Legolas?" Aragorn said. Aragorn son of Arathorn, the rightful King of Gondor is a human. He is tall with long, dark hair. It is a little wavy. He uses a sword as well and is very skilled. He just had to leave his girl friend, Arwen and is very sad about this. He also likes to yell at Gimli along with Legolas. Why they like yelling at him, that's a long story and either read or watch _The Two Towers._

"Definitely, I hear a noise. Running, I think. Sounds like Orks running." said Legolas while listening to the ground. He had a lot of experience listening to Orks running apparently.

"Maybe we should get moving, we still have a ring to destroy." I said. Do I really have to describe myself? Well… I'll let another character do that later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Sorry this has taken so long. With school work and other stuff I had to do, this was not a number one priority. It's also kind of short and the next chapter in going to be from Gandalf's point of view. I will not make the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. I need ideas. Thanks please read and review. **

Chapter 2: Legolas

Well… as you know I'm Legolas and I'm an elf. We broke into groups. My group, who consists of; Me, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Luke and Leila and the other group; lead by Gandalf, but includes Chewy, Han Solo, Golem, Mary, Pippin, and Treebeard. Pretty nice group's right? I think so. I just realized how many more people are in our group than the other one.

"I see torches." Leila said. She was a pretty woman, with brown hair that was always worn in a weird way. Today it was two buns to the side of her head. She was tall and was Luke's sister. She apparently was a princess once. Maybe she still is. I don't really know for sure. We started running away from the torches. The Orcs are on the bad side too. Going back to Leila she has a thing called a Light saber. It was awesome.

"They are no match for me!" Luke yelled pulling out his light saber. Luke has blonde hair, and is slightly taller than Leila. I guess you could say he was somewhat handsome.

"Come along Luke." I yelled and started dragging him and Aragorn and Gimli started laughing. "What?"

"I thought that was just a Gimli thing, Legolas. Now we're going to use it on everyone." Aragorn said.

"It's no longer just me." Gimli said quite giddy.

"The Orks are catching up!" Frodo and Sam yelled simultaneously.

"I know go that way!" Aragorn yelled pointing to the left, down a small path leading into the woods. It was covered in spider webs and you could see that small animals had walked through.


End file.
